Eat Me, Drink Me
by Highblood Clown
Summary: KurCro Kurloz POV blackrom smut. TW: blood, bloodplay cannibalism.


His fingernails raked down my skin as he tugged off my little shorts and rolled down the waistband of my skeleton leggings, but not nearly enough to free my bulge. I nearly growled at him, nearly shouted into his head, but then I felt his lips on my hips, his teeth scraping gently, and lost any desire to complain. For all the skills he lacked, the seadweller was _very_ skilled with his mouth, a trait I envied immensely. I was so limited, crippled as I was by the weight of my own fuck ups.

I whimpered softly, gripping his shoulders lightly as I felt his sharks teeth slide into my grey flesh with ease. They yanked at my skin, tearing it and pulling it up in chunks until blood flowed in steady purple rivers, which he happily lapped at like a pitiable little barkbeast. His teeth scraped across my hip bones and I felt the deep painful sensation throughout my body, making me shiver and moan. No one else got inside of me like this. No one else could and he took so much pride in that. I detested him for it. The blackness swelled in my bloodpusher as he gnawed on my bones, leaving arches of bites and holes starting in at my pelvis and ending just above my ass.

He snuck down and left a few marks on the cleft of my cheeks when he rolled me over to finish his marking. Then he kissed his way up my spine and buried his teeth into the back of my neck as he probed my open wounds with his fingers. I shuddered so hard that it could have been my death throes and my jaw clenched on the scream. He scolded me as he nudged my entrance with his slick digits, telling me, "Your voice is so beautiful... Don't hide it."

I didn't restrain the groan as he pushed inside of me, worked me until I was loose enough for his bulge. He laughed softly at my dissatisfied whimper as he removed himself from my body. Maybe if I could speak he would have made me beg. Or maybe he knew what would happen to him if he tried. Soon that line of thought was broken off as I felt him filling me. He grunted softly as he sunk in to the hilt, pausing only momentarily before beginning his onslaught. He was never gentle and I was so thankful. He was the only one who gave me what I needed. Without this pain, this roughness that I reveled in, I would lose my mind. I would never let him know that, never give him that power. He was my puppet, fulfilling my needs. Just because he was on top did not for one moment mean he was in control. He was only there because I allowed it. He knew it too, and tried his best to please me, tried to keep me coming back. He needed this as badly as I did, perhaps more so.

He started biting my shoulders as he thrust his hips harshly, but this time was different. I felt and heard him swallowing. He was... eating me? I was oddly thrilled by this, felt a strange tingling sensation in my stomach. It grew with each piece he devoured. I bucked back into him, wanting him deeper, wishing he could be inside me as completely as I was in him at this very moment.

He hit that spot deep within, that sweet bundle of nerves that made my whole body catch fire. I cried out hoarsely as he gripped my hips tight and pounded into it, hard and fast, driving his nails deep into the wounds. I could hardly stand it. All that beautiful luscious pain... all the ways in which we were connected... it could drive a troll to do some crazy things.

The stitches gave out and I panicked, letting out deranged noises of desperation. Cronus, in his concern and fear, pulled out and flipped me over. I growled loudly at him, climbing onto him and slamming my hips back down, impaling myself on his length. He moaned loudly, leaning up to suck on my bloody lips as I rode him hard. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I bit at it. He grunted in pain and pulled back, only to lean into my chest and resume consuming.

It didn't take very long for me to cum, squirting my genetic material across his chest. Between the cum and the blood he was completely covered in my color. He was also full of me, and I of him. These thoughts made me grin, and I bounced on his bulge, smiling that mischievous little grin that unsettled so many, until he came shooting off inside of me.


End file.
